I Just Call Her Mine
by Amata Mercy
Summary: Draco reasons out all that has to do with Hermione and himself. What she means to him and incedents that lead up to where they are now. D/H a hint to H/LL


Yay song fics for destressing me and killing writer's block! This one is to Martina McBrides's "I Just Call You Mine".

Disclaimer: Doesn't own anything but the plot unfortunately

000000000

Laughter burst forth from the living room, he looked out of the office to see her smiling face as she turned knowing eyes up to his own. No time during this war could anyone have told him this is how peacetime would feel. No one could have told him that he would end up with her. Nothing would have convinced him that he would be where he is, doing this, and with these people, yet here he was. It may have looked odd but he reached up and pinched his arm, because something this good couldn't be real. After all he had lost, all he had sacrificed, and all that he had been through, he life could still go on and he could be happy. Chestnut curls caught his eye as they bounced into the room, golden eyes flitted across his own slate ones, there was mischief held there. The war had changed her, the war had changed him, it had changed them all. Before she could run off giggling once again with the Weaselette in tow, he slipped an arm around her waist and pull her in for a deep kiss. Never would he let a chance to love her pass him by, when in the next moment he could lose her.

_**I pinch myself sometimes to make sure**_

_**I'm not in a dream, that's how it seems**_

Returning to school, certainly hadn't been any of their ideas, except maybe for her. Still he wouldn't pass up being Head Boy when she was Head Girl, such a mistake to stick them in a suite together. Sure a perfect symbol of interhouse unity they made, but truth was he never wanted to leave the bed when he woke up next to her. Certainly, wouldn't let her leave without some sort of "extracurricular" activity, which she demanded was against the rule, but they'd been breaking rules so long neither cared. If she knew all he could care about was holding her, watching her, just being the source of her smile, she'd think he'd really lost it. He knew he thought he had anyways.

How could she ever understand that all he wanted was her always by his side? If he had her today and died tomorrow, he could die a happy man. It was those little times she just held his hand to keep him calm. It was when she left out his clothes for the next day and left him breakfast on the counter, knowing he always woke up late. Little secret kisses stolen in the hallways, and meaningful glances across rooms, nothing else sent his heart fluttering faster. Was he such a fool? Watching her eyes fire up in his defense against her friends, and watching those hands fly from her hips to the air as she ranted, and knowing once they were alone he'd hold her tight as she worried, fretted, and cried.

_**I close my eyes and breathe in the sweetest moments**_

_**I've ever known, it feels like home**_

It had been after his aunt had tortured her that he realized he was in over his head. The whole time she lay there writhing and screaming he had been in just as much pain. His palms showed blood from his nails once they had taken her away, and he was broke out in a sweat and panting. He had tried to tell them he didn't know if it was them, tried to protect her. The final battle came and he saw her, flying on that damned broom with the Weasel and they had kissed, oh how his blood had boiled at that. If he hadn't been grateful to Potter for saving his life, he would probably have hexed the ginger to pieces. Then again, what mad her his so much, it could have been writing to her as he had once she and the other two had left his home. Letters he had saved and lay under his bed at that moment, at first he had used the excuse of wanting to help and thinking she'd be the only one to trust him, he became her spy. It then progressed to more as all things do when so connected in alliance they began to share more than battle plans and questions.

When he had stood in the Great Hall as they celebrated, he had searched her out. Needing to know she was still alive, needing her to know that he didn't plan on letting her go. Finding her among her friends he didn't care, he had whipped her around, thinking of a million things to say but only one way to get it all across, his mouth swept over her own. Her return of his kiss warmed his icy heart and turned his world from winter to spring in one short moment, and she continued to do this every time he looked at her now. Parting he had told her one thing, 'I want to be your everything.' Tears sprung up in her eyes as she threw herself into his arms, he hadn't been the only one waiting this long. Nothing in that little moment could have convinced him to turn away, not the glares of her friends or the abhorrence of his family. She was his, that was all he cared for.

_**And here I am, I wanna be your everything**_

_**There you are turning winter into spring**_

Walking through Hogsmeade was always a trouble with her. Never could get away from everyone and just have a moment to themselves. It was her aura she put off he was sure, and the fact she was one of the Golden trio that saved their world. It didn't matter who they were when they passed, it didn't even matter to the purebloods that she was muggle-born. They always topped them, when they saw her, and immediately fell in love with her just as he had. All the people wanted to know her and she didn't mind, her heart was a mile wide and could probably love the whole world if given he chance. He didn't mind, he was content watching her memorize every little detail the person was telling her. Her eyes always little up the most with little children and he would promise himself that once they were out of school and properly settled down at the Manor he would give her those children he knew she wanted so badly.

If strangers weren't bad enough for stopping them, the people she really knew were much worse. Yet he would never deny her anything, so he would watch as others faces lit up into a smile as she cheerily greeted them and even at times would hug them fiercely. That was one thing about her, the woman craved contact with those she cared for. He wouldn't have minded so much if she wasn't consistent in hugging and doting on her make friends as well. It was never in his nature to share, and she was always pushing those limits anyways, but he drew the line at other men, he would usually secure her to his side when it came to them. Yes, later she would fuss and tease him about it but that he could handle. Personally watching her fly off into her tangents was something he enjoyed, always led back to the bedroom anyhow. Almost enjoyed that as much as watching her smile and carry on with others, and knowing that even as she did so she held special smiles and things for him, as she would turn to include him or watch him out of the corner of her eye.

_**And everyone who sees you always wants to know you**_

_**And everyone that knows you always has a smile**_

_**You're a standing ovation, after years of waiting**_

_**For a chance to fall and shine**_

_**Everyone calls you amazing yeah, I just call you mine**_

Always, she was always there for him. After the war it had left him a broken man, no one but her knew all that he had seen, all that he had been through, and all that he had been forced to do. The mark never faded, it was as much a part of him as her Phoenix tattoo was of her. Sometimes he just couldn't take it anymore, and there she would find him. The only person he had ever let see him cry, but she would just hold him, running her hands through his hair. A simple word from her always changed it all, she could fix and heal the deepest scars of his soul and mind. Gentle and loving she would sit and wait for him to return to her and the world, and every time it got so much easier. What a woman he had, he loved, that she could even know when he wanted to be alone and still stayed by his side.

She had picked him up off his knees too many times to count and seen him at his weakest even more. A Malfoy never broke down in front of others and never let anyone see them as weak, and yet with her it just felt right. He couldn't forget that first night after they told him his father would be executed. His mother was in shambles and all he could do was stand and stare into the distance. It was sometime later when he had returned to Grimmauld that she had found him. Sitting on his knees, his head on the bed, and tears just running from his eyes, and he had yelled for her to leave him. Still she had stayed, had as stubborn as a ll Gryffindors came to his side, held his head in her hands so that their eyes met and then kissed him. Pulled back to stare into his eyes again and whispered, 'It's not your fault.'

_**I fall apart and just a word from you somehow seems to fix Whatever's wrong, oh, you reach into the weakest moments**_

Part of him could never be more grateful to have her as his own, she always knew to tell him he was strong. Though he swore she would always be a much stronger person than himself. Even when he couldn't take anymore, she would tell him and he would see her as his strength. It wasn't a question of him actually being strong, no that he could do, but it was being strong enough for her that he always doubted. She needed him just as much as he needed her and he would hold her in the nights when all the loss would consume her and just let her cry, or when the nightmares plagued her and he would swear to fight her demons, to protect her, and never to leave her. The little things that he knew she had to know, that she couldn't possibly ignore when others looked at them together or her friends tried to "talk" with her and give her what they considered advice for what was best.

Then he also knew, that sometimes he couldn't do much but accept that they were right. He would be foolish not to see that he didn't deserve her, that she was much too good fro him, so much better than he was. So much had passed between the years, that they had seemed to reverse roles, now he knew she was better than him and she would constantly deny that she deserved better. Once it had been that he tried to prove he was always better than her and she would prove that she didn't deserve the likes of him anyhow. Forget this, he never would, he would always cherish every second that he had her, just waiting for her to realize that she was more than he deserved. Yet she was always there, smiling in his arms, telling him that she loved him. Could she ever understand how deep his love ran for her?

_**And remind me that I'm strong, you've gotta know I'd be a fool not to see or even worse To forget that you're more than I deserved**_

Crossing the stage at graduation he couldn't have been more proud to watch as everyone stood to clap for her. In his opinion she deserved so much more, she was great, unbelievably intelligent, and had worked hard to be the first in their class, and he would be the first to tell anyone. Then again she'd be the first to tell them of how he was second just behind her, and how he had given her enough competition to stay on her game as it were. The next time he watched people stand for her, he was the one she was looking at, and he knew that in that moment it was only them. When she walked down that aisle as everyone stood and watched, they only had eyes for each other. The clapping after their first kiss as man and wife, he would always tell her was for her, for hooking such a great catch, but truly because she was the most beautiful angel that he had ever laid eyes on and those people had known it too.

She was the shining star of his family name, and even after their fall from grace in the wizard community none could deny what she had done for it. All the things she did as a Malfoy continually astounded him, she was everything and he had waited for so long for this. To be together, eternally bound, and happy, in love. From the first moment he had truly seen the real her, he had been smitten. With one simple hit to his face he had fallen head over heels for the girl, even if it had taken awhile to set in and for him to act on it. Years he had waited and now he could make those dreams and daydreams he had fantasized come true. He had taken his chance.

_**'Cause everyone that sees you always wants to know you And everyone that knows you always has a smile You're a standing ovation after years of waiting For a chance to finally shine Everyone calls you amazing, I just call you mine**_

There had been a short time when they had went through a rough spot. Came home, to find a note stating she had left, with where she would be and the offenses she was putting against him, the girl was organized if nothing else. The last line stated she would return when she saw it to be best and until then he had a lot to think about. It lasted a total of two days before he broke down. First of all he couldn't find half the stuff he needed, he couldn't talk to anyone about issues or what was going on or just talk, and he was lonely, he hated being without her. Truth be told he couldn't survive without her, he wouldn't know what to do. It was as if nothing mattered anymore, and it didn't. His world had stopped existing the moment he realized she was gone, she was his world.

The third morning he woke up alone he finally flipped his lid as she called it. He was mad, hurt, and frustrated beyond all point of reason. He stomped off as quickly as possible to Godric Hollow and the godforsaken home of the Potters'. When Harry answered the door and saw him, he rolled his eyes and pointed to the kitchen. Once he had been given direction, he stormed his way to her, and saw her sitting at the table getting a lecture from Luna like she was a petulant child. At the first sight of him, she flew straight into his arms, then before he could even get the chance to blow up she demanded to know what had taken him so long. Women he would never understand, least of all his wife, but at least she was coming home again and life could resume contently.

 _**Nothing makes sense when you're not here As it my whole world disappears Without you what's the point of anything?**_ 

Now he sat watching her as she moved back into the living room, smiling the whole way, pulling all the women together around a small basinet. His pride blossomed as they all cooed and praised his son, his heir, and the most wonderful gift his wife had ever blessed him with. Knowingly she looked up once again as she cradled the small boy in her arms. He watched her mouth as she told them, "Just like his daddy, but nothing like his grandfather." He understood what she meant, and nothing could have eased his heart more. She knew he feared being like his father, and with those simple words she had assuaged all the fears he held.

"She's amazing, Malfoy." He turned to regard some old family friends, Severus Snape and Moody as he nodded in agreement with Sanpe's statement. The men were right, he had heard those same words numerous times since the birth of son and throughout their marriage from so many others. Still yet even though he could never agree with them more, he always answered it the same.

"I just call her mine." Turning back to watch his son Scorpius pout and look serious until his mother started kissing his cheeks and a small smirk as he liked to call it spread across his face. Hermione looked up at him and laughed at their shared joke about their son, "I just call her mine."

_**'Cause everyone that sees you always wants to know you And everyone that knows you always has a smile You're the dream that I've been chasing after years of waiting For a chance to fall and shine Everyone calls you amazing, I just call you mine Everyone calls you amazing, yeah, yeah, I just call you mine**_

**Amata Mercy**

Thank you for reading, please review. I know it's not one of my best but I just wanted to do something focused mainly on thoughts, memories, and feelings of Draco that would go along with this song.


End file.
